onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 474
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=565 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Robin |rating=10.5 |rank=1 }} "The Order to Perform the Execution is Given - Break through the Encircling Wall!" is the 474th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Akainu's Meteor Volcano melts the nearly all the ice and destroys the Whitebeard Pirates' ships, dropping them into boiling water, enabling the cannons on the wall to bombard them while the Pacifistas block the way out. The hole left open by Little Oars Jr.'s body is vulnerable, and Luffy and some of the Whitebeard Pirates try to break through, but are forced back. Sengoku prepares to have Ace executed now that the Whitebeard Pirates cannot save him or escape, but Oars regains consciousness. Jinbei launches Luffy over the wall, and he begins to fight the three admirals as Whitebeard decides to play his "trump card". Long Summary The people in Sabaody Archipelago are losing their patience towards the cut transmission. At the same time, the Eleven Supernovas notice the plan of the Marines with Trafalgar Law and his crew departing with Basil Hawkins predicting "Death" with his tarot cards. Eustass Kid is also seen with his crew with him commenting on how the show was over. Meanwhile Akainu uses his Ryūsei Kazan to send magma punches to melt the ice, which also makes the melted ice become boiling water. The survivors try to escape by getting on ice, but the cannons on the encircling walls bombard the area, while Pacifistas block their path of escape. Whitebeard uses a quake punch on the walls, but the walls are capable to resist. Akainu tries to finish them as soon as possible, setting fire on the Moby Dick, completely destroying it. The Whitebeard Pirates cry at its loss. Coby wonders what happens within the wall, and Helmeppo assures him that the Pirates are being destroyed, much to Coby's shock. Sengoku then orders for the immediate execution of Ace shocking everybody, much to Gekko Moriah's delight and the despair of the Pirates, who know that if they try to approach, they will be killed. Luffy decided to move forward and rescue Ace, prompting the Whitebeard Pirates to follow him. Ivankov yells about how they will be destroyed if they attempt to move towards the only path possible, but the pirates keep moving. Luffy and the pirates are held back by the massive barrage of cannonballs, but Luffy keeps moving forward and is bombarded and pushed into the water, much to Ace's worry. Sengoku orders to carry the execution. When everything seemed lost, Little Oars Jr. regains conciousness, much to the pirates delight. Squard is given his weapon back by his crew and Jinbe saves Luffy. The Marines soon shot Oars in the hopes to bring him down as he's weakened, and Luffy desperately asks Jinbe to aid him. Watching how strong he is, Kizaru decides that he will take care of Oars. Before he can do it, Jinbe uses his technique to push Luffy over the walls. Luffy lands in the plaza standing right in front of the three admirals. They then comment and commend his strength and tenacity, leaving everybody stunned. However, the admirals ask how will Luffy fight them. Watching Luffy, Whitebeard soon orders Oars and Jozu to prepare the trump card as they are gonna charge. Luffy launches a broken flagpole, which is frozen by Aokiji. Luffy shatters it with kicks to attack the admirals. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *In this episode, Law comments on the belief that Whitebeard sold out his allies is ridiculous. In the manga, it was Capone Bege who made the comment. *In the anime, the Pacifista units, also surrounded and attacked the pirates, who tried to leave the bay. Site Navigation de:Shokeishikkō Shirei kudaru Hōiheki o Toppa seyo! Category:Episodes Category:Season 14